The field of the present invention is valves for dispensing fluids from containers, and in particular extendable-nestable devices of this type. An extendable-nestable device is one which telescopes or extends out (extendable) from the fluid container during use but which can be collapsed or inverted back (nestable) into itself when not in use, so that the dispensing deviec does not protrude substantially beyond the external dimensions of the container itself when nested. A principal advantage of the nestability feature is that it permits more compact, more stable and less accident prone arrangement of containers during storage and shipment, and yet has the desired dispensing capability when in use.
Nestable pouring spouts are known in the art. For example, Dwindell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,949, discloses a nestable pouring spout which is sealed before use by a tear-out diaphragm and is recloseable after use by means of a threaded cap. Borah, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,242, discloses a similar nestable pouring spout, also reclosable by means of a threaded cap. Newcomb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,851, discloses a flexible tubular spout which can be snipped off at any desired length to allow liquid, such as milk, to be poured through it. Prior to use, the spout is folded back upon iself so that it does not protrude beyond the boundary of the container to which it is attached. Black, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,154, discloses a bottle spout with a flexible funnel that can be inverted into the neck of the spout when not in use. The neck can be closed by means of a screw-on cap. Babiol, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,259, appears to disclose a rigid tubular pouring spout which fits slidably within an annular base that is bonded to the container wall. The spout, reclosable by a threaded cap, can be nested into the container simply by sliding it.